


Yarn Bombing

by BarPurple



Series: Spin Me a Yarn [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fourth of July, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decorations have been banned, so Rumple hatches a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarn Bombing

“I know what you’re up to.”

Rumple raised a curious eyebrow at Granny as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

“What am I suspected of this time?”

Much to his surprise Granny threw a fast glance at the last of the lunchtime stragglers, and then topped off his coffee with a wink.

“Operation Cover Up. I’m in.”

The coffee cup hid most of his smirk.

“Five o’clock at the library.”

Granny nodded curtly and hurried away to chivvy a waitress. It was a masterful cover, she was always in a waspish mood after talking to Gold, but Rumple caught the ghost of a smile on her face. He honestly had thought Henry was over reaching when he said he could bring Granny in on their operation. That boy never ceased to surprise him.

It had started as no more than a way to annoy Regina after she had banned street decorations. He agreed that that they needed to be careful after the whole Saint Patrick’s Day Debacle, (they still hadn’t found out who had unleashed real leprechauns), but Storybrooke was open to the outside world now and they needed to keep up appearances. Nothing would bring suspicion faster than a small town that didn’t deck the streets with red, white and blue for July Fourth. Rumple had offered to pay for decorations from a supplier in Boston, but that had been politely refused by the town council, nobody wanted to be in debt to Rumplestiltskin. He’d taken their refusal with a shrug and put his second plan into motion. Since the town wouldn’t have any official decorations then it would have some very unofficial ones. Henry and Belle sussed out what he was up to after catching him researching online. His wife had chided him for trying to do this on his own, while his grandson named the operation and had drawn up a list of people who could help.

They’d had to be careful who he brought in, but with Henry’s help the small number of knitters in town were sounded out and sworn to secrecy. Rumple had been worried that Hook or David might blow their cover, but both had managed to keep their lips sealed and had worked like dwarves producing yards and yards of bunting. With Granny helping out they would be able to make the final push and be ready for the bombing next weekend.

Midnight on the Friday before the Fourth saw Main Street deserted, apart from the odd group lifting boxes and bags in to the road outside Gold’s Pawnshop. Hook and David struggled out of the door with the last bulky box.

“Okay that’s everything.”

Belle let go of Rumple’s hand and stepped back to stand with the others. Granny pressed a paper cup of hot tea into her hand. Rumple raised his hands, but was interrupted before he began the spell by the arrival of Emma Swan.

“Odd place for a knitting group.”

Granny, Leroy and Archie glared daggers at Hook, who dodged David’s hand as the prince tried to clip him around the ear.

“I didn’t say a word!”

“He didn’t. I am the sheriff, guys.”

Rumple took a deep breath; “Are you here to stop us?”

Emma shook her head; “Nope, here to help. What’s the Fourth without decorations?”

Rumple grinned; “So the Saviour is to assist in a bombing,” he paused for just a beat, just for the pleasure of watching her eyes widened, “A yarn bombing, Miss Swan. The only explosions with be the fireworks tomorrow.”

Emma nodded and stepped up beside Gold, she shook her hands and asked; “What do I do?”

“I’ll steer you push.”

“Got it.”

Henry hit play on his iPod, the little speakers he’d ordered from eBay were powerful enough to fill the street with music. Rumple shook his head at the first bars of the familiar music; Emma gave him a shrug and raised her hands ready to start. Rumple chuckled, well if that was going to be their musical accompaniment then it was time to put on a show.

To the sound of _The Sorcerer’s Apprentice_ the knitted bunting bounced and bobbed free of the boxes and began to snake up the lampposts. With a dramatic flourish of his hands Rumple directed the loose ends to tie themselves into a bow. He gave Emma a grin, she took the challenge with a roll of her eyes and a twist of her hand; a string of pendant flags danced overhead, crisscrossing the street all the way down to the diner.

Wanting to be a part of the fun, the others grabbed the bag of wreaths and began attaching them to doors, giggling as the bunting occasionally tickled them. Emma was laughing hard now and even Gold was chuckling as they worked their way slowly up Main Street. 

“Hey Crocodile! You ready for the big one?”

At Hook’s shout Rumple nodded his head and turned on his heel to face the library. Belle touched Emma’s arm and pulled her back.

“He’ll want to do this one on his own.”

Emma nodded and watched as Gold pushed his cuffs back and frowned in concentration. It was probably his sense of the dramatic that had timed the move to perfectly coincide with the grand finale of the music. The others gathered round to watch as the huge box Hook and David had dragged up the street pirouetted to land in front of Rumple. He took a slow breath and jabbed a finger at the box. It erupted open and a thick roll of fabric emerged like a magic carpet. It stayed tightly rolled until it reached the clock tower. Then with a sweeping flourish Rumple commanded it to unfurl. It wrapped around the clock tower and revealed a giant replica of John Trumbull's _Declaration of Independence_. 

“Wow! Gold knitted that?”

“Wove it on his loom, it’s taken weeks even with magic.”

David started the clapping and everyone joined in, although only Belle and Henry were brave enough to give Rumple congratulatory hugs.

Granny smothered a yawn behind her hand; “Okay, this old lady needs some sleep. See you all in the morning. Free meals for a week to anyone who gets Madam Mayor’s reaction on film.”

Her yawn proved infectious and with mumbled farewells everyone headed home.

 

The townsfolk were genuinely pleased to see the decorations and many of them thanked Regina for the surprise. They were a little confused as to why their gratitude was answered by a grimace and grinding of teeth. At the pre-firework party in Granny’s Regina stalked across to Gold and dropped a glass of scotch in front of him.

“There are cameras on Main Street you know, you looked to be having so much good, clean fun.”

Only Belle noticed that Rumple’s shark like grin at the Mayor wasn’t quite as gleeful as it made out to be. Once Regina had walked away she whispered in Rumple’s ear; “I guess you want to wipe the tapes?”

“Oh yes. Can’t let Regina have that kind of blackmail material on me. I have a reputation to maintain.”


End file.
